The Development of the Human Anthrax Immune Globulin (AIGIV) contract supports non-clinical studies to assess the efficacy of anthrax immune globulin for intravenous use (AIGIV) as a therapeutic for anthrax disease, as well as a Phase I/II clinical study to evaluate the pharmacokinetics and safety of AIGIV.